


something more beautiful than the stars

by faithfulhorizon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulhorizon/pseuds/faithfulhorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi go stargazing because Eren's persistent, and there, Levi realizes something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something more beautiful than the stars

**Author's Note:**

> what dorks

They've been watching the stars for what's felt like hours now.

Earlier, when the sun was just setting, Levi drove the both of them out here after having to listen to Eren beg and plead for  _hours_  earlier in the week. He told him it would be fun and they could even watch the sun set and then, when the stars were high in the sky, they could point out constellations and cuddle together on a blanket on the grass. He swore up and down it would be fun.

Levi honestly didn't want to, but after hearing Eren say he hasn't done it in forever and really enjoys doing it, and it would be even more fun and relaxing with him, and seeing the little pout on his face that he only used when he wanted something from Levi (and damn him because it worked  _every time_ ), he gave in. The victorious smile gracing Eren's lips, genuinely happy looking, was worth the torture he knew he would have to experience.

He told him he refused to do it that night, which made his shoulders sag down a little, but he promised him, Friday night, he would drive them out to wherever Eren wanted to go to make up for the wait. And he kept true to his word, because on Friday when he came home from work, after changing into more comfortable clothes, he ushered Eren out of the house and into the car, rolling his eyes when he almost landed flat on his face from how excited he was. And, quite honestly, he wasn't sure why he was so excited - all they were going to do was go watch the sky turn from swirls of pinks and light tinted oranges and yellows to a dark blue that would plague the sky with specks of white. But, in the end, he decided it didn't matter and that it was worth to see a smile grace the younger's lips and to also see his eyes light up with excitement.

Eren gave him directions to the place he wanted to go to, and he found that it was a surprisingly long drive. He grumbled about it underneath his breath as he took a left turn, to which, Eren didn't hear a word mumbled.

In the end, he pulled up to a vacant area near a river with a great, clear view of the sky.

Eren almost tripped over his own feet as he scrambled out of the car with the blanket in his arms, and all Levi said was to be careful, to which he replied with, "Yeah, yeah-- C'mon already! The sunset looks beautiful right now!"

By the time Levi had gotten out of the car, the blanket was already on the grass and Eren was sitting on it, looking expectantly at Levi over his shoulder like a little child would to his mother lagging behind on a trip at the zoo. He sighed, walking up the rest of the distance to his boyfriend and plopped down beside him.

True to his word, the sunset had looked absolutely beautiful. The pinks and oranges in the sky were swirling together so gracefully, and there was soft purples tinging around the clouds and starting to mix in with the pinks and oranges, signaling that night was indeed coming, and that this sight wouldn't last forever.

Levi could hear Eren talking beside him, but he was mesmerized by the beauty before him; a beauty that any painter would die to see and paint on their own canvas.

It didn't feel like long for the sunset to disappear and be replaced with a darkened sky, stars littering the expanse of it. Still, he felt as if his ass was asleep and his legs would soon be joining it.

At some point, Eren moved his hand over Levi's own, giving it a soft squeeze, and Levi casts a glance at him before taking his hand and lacing their fingers together, knowing it would happen soon enough anyway - and he didn't mind it, because holding Eren's hand always reminded him that there was someone out there in this world that loved him, and that he was his and only his - and as long as he had a say, it would stay that way.

Kissing him always reminded him of this.

So he leaned closer to him and watched as he smiled at the sky, parting his lips to say something, but when he turned his head to look at Levi, he only gave him a goofy looking grin before leaning in to close the distance between the two of them.

The kiss didn't last long; it was short and sweet, and when they pulled back, Levi managed a small grin of his own. It was always refreshing to see Eren genuinely being  _happy_ , and he'd do anything to make sure he always stayed that way; but even then, life wasn't that generous, and that thought sounded too good to be true.

In the end, they moved so they were lying on their backs, staring up at the star filled sky and holding one another's hand, Levi's head resting on Eren's shoulder - the exact position they were in currently.

It was probably eleven, or maybe even midnight for all he knew  - overall, Levi knew it was late, and yet, he wasn't tired, and Eren certainly wasn't either because he  _would not_  shut up about the stars.

"Hey, Levi, I think that's the big dipper."

Levi lifts up his free hand, motioning to a section of the sky, a particular set of stars in particular. "That sorta looks like a piece of shit."

Eren laughs, and it sounds like music to Levi's ears.

"Shut up, Levi, oh my god."

"What? It's true. Does it not look like a piece of shit to you?"

"Everything looks like a piece of shit to you."

"Not everything."

" _Almost_  everything."

Levi rolls his eyes and makes a "tch" noise while looking back up to the sky. Eren gives his hand another gentle squeeze, a soft sigh escaping him as well, as if to reassure himself that he's really here with Levi right now, and that he's just now imagining it because he knows he could be. Thankfully though, he isn't.

But even as Levi runs his thumb over the back of Eren's hand, he examines the sky above them, squinting his eyes a bit, he comes to the conclusion that yes, the stars were absolutely beautiful, but there was something even more beautiful than that, and he's lucky enough to call it his.

Eren has been talking the whole time Levi was zoning off, but he comes to a stop as Levi props himself up on his elbow and gazes down at his face, his boyfriend's brows furrowing together a bit in slight confusion.

"Levi?"

He lifts his free hand up to cup Eren's cheek, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"There's something more beautiful than the stars out tonight, Eren."

When he pulls back up to look at him, he sees a soft shade of pink dusting his cheeks, but other than that he still looks the slightest bit confused. He wasn't this sweet and soft spoken and gentle all the time, and whenever he was, it always confused Eren because the typical Levi made shit jokes and was grumpy, but still pleasant to be around. So, he's curious enough to ask.

"What's that?"

He grins softly, pressing their foreheads together and keeps a hold of his gaze as he speaks.

"You."

**Author's Note:**

> this is really cheesy oh goodness /w\


End file.
